Love Story
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: During the war against Voldemort, Sirius and Severus find their attraction to each other and act on it, but at what cost? SLASH SB/SS
1. Prolouge

"I don't like the idea of this." Sirius said pacing behind Severus, who was currently running through his emergency potions stock. (You know blood replenishing potion, band-aids, the essentials)

"I have to do this Sirius, it's my duty."

"Screw your duty, it's to dangerous!" He raised his arms in exclamation, causing Severus to turn and face him. Severus' eyes were not cold and full of hatred towards him as they had been in the past, the coal-black spheres seemed sorrowful. Sirius saw this as his grey eyes caught Severus' and he almost instantly relaxed. It was amazing that Severus could still quell him with one look. "I don't want you to go." He said in a pathetic whisper, his voice shaking.

"I'll be fine, and be back before you know it." Severus said hugging Sirius. "Besides this information I'm receiving is crucial to ending this goddamn war." He added bitterly.

Sirius nodded, tears on the crease of his eyes. Severus hugged him tighter, and kissed him chastely on the lips. He turned and walked out of the room, before he could change his mind and stay with Sirius.

---

I wanted a story with a plot for a change, and Joceline and I never explained our idea on how Severus and Sirius got together, so thats what this story intails, more chapters to come, longer chapters then this I promise you. Not OotP or HBP compatible.


	2. Secretively of course

Remus watched with avid dismay, as Sirius continued to pace, as he had been doing for the past three days. Though he wouldn't tell anyone why when questioned, and would simply say _'Nothing I'm fine.' _In that bitter tone that he took up when he was anything but. Sirius would jump every time someone came in through the door, or Kreacher would apparate into a room. He got this look of surprised happiness that instantly disappeared. Remus was baffled, he'd known Sirius since they were eleven and he couldn't imagine what was troubling him.

Suddenly Sirius looked up, he was shaking slightly. "Remus where is he?"

He's delusional, Remus thought; it's to be expected he hasn't slept in days, but maybe this will help me find out what's wrong. "Where is who Sirius?" He asked calmly, and Sirius seemed to blanche slightly, but his eyes were more alive then the had been for days.

"You know god damn well who Remus."

Remus' eye brows furrowed in confusion. "Please explain."

Sirius went off on a tangent and Remus could barely distinguish one word from the next. "Severus! He's been gone for a week, and his mission was only supposed to take two days!" Sirius seemed to crumble then barely making it to the chair before he fell into the seat, his hands covering his eyes. Remus was taken aback by not only the sudden out burst, but the fact that Sirius had said Snape's first time. Never in all the years he's known Sirius had he ever called Snape, Severus.

"Sirius is there something you wish to tell me?" Sirius blinked for a second wondering if in his exhausted state he had mistaken Dumbledore for Remus.

"SeverusSnapeandIhavebeenseeingeachother. Secretively of course."

"Come again?"

He took a deep breath, and said more slowly "Severus Snape and I have been seeing each other."

Remus gaped, opening his mouth, then shutting it without speaking. He found his composure. "Why don't you start at the beginning, how did this start?"

Sirius smiled slightly, reminiscing.

Flashback

The meeting was long and garrulous at best. Sirius padded into the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard for something to drink. He had just sat down when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway, his usual scowl playing on his lips.

"Snivilus," He said tartly. "Don't you usually flee to the company of your Death Eater pals after a meeting?"

"How very mature of you Black, though I would expect no manners from a mutt."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I'd rather have a muzzle than a beak."

"And I'd rather walk free then be a prisoner in my mother's home. Really Black, do you miss Azkaban so much?" Sirius reacted instinctively, the chair toppled over as he rushed around the table grabbing Snape by his shirt, pushing him against the nearest wall, wand pointed dangerously at his neck.

Severus' breath hitched in his throat, but he refused to betray fear, he would not give Black the satisfaction. Unable to reach his wand he tried a different tactic. He pushed his body away from the wall, startling Sirius. He toppled backward his grip still on Severus' robes, causing him to fall atop Sirius. This time it was Sirius' breath that hitched.

Sirius looked up at Severus who had not jumped off of him, like he'd expected him too. Dark eyes met light, and Sirius didn't know what made him do it, whether it was the alcohol he'd been drinking, or the wanting to humiliate Snape, he leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth. Severus was to shocked to do anything at first, but not giving in Sirius bit his lower lip hard, drawing blood, and Severus started kissing back.

--

Sirius awoke the next morning, still on the kitchen floor, with his arms wrapped around Severus' waste. He scooted away quickly, mentally gagging. He looked around for his clothes, which were in shreds all over the kitchen. He looked down to Severus again, and had to stop himself from smiling. I should _not_ be having pleasant thoughts about the way Snape looks while he's sleeping, Sirius thought bitterly.

Sirius kicked Severus slightly waking up. Severus scowled, and left the house with as much dignity as he could muster. Sirius slumped in his chair, pouring some alcohol that was left there from last night. He couldn't get Severus out of his mind, his voice, his touch, his taste. He chugged the drink, and quickly poured himself another. All through the day the events of the night before played in Sirius' mind, like a haunting melody that he couldn't escape from. He had to see Severus again.

He caught him at another meeting, another fight started, and they ended in the same place as before. When Sirius awoke he wasn't disgusted as he had been the last time, and he waited for Severus to awaken. He could've moved to the table, but he settled back down next to Severus, watching his chest slowly rise up and down, in peaceful slumber.

Severus stirred, and turned to face Sirius. "Not again." He said under his breath.

"Snape we need to talk."

"Damn straight we do!" He sat up quickly, trying to get as far away from Sirius as possible. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" He asked when he was safely a table away from Sirius.

"What are we doing? Where are we going with this?"

"I think the better question is, _why_ do we keep doing this? I hate you-"

"- not as much as you let on obviously."

Severus sneered. "What about you Black? You obviously liked it."

"I never claimed I didn't!" He yelled. "But what does this mean for you and I? Are we a couple now, or just fuck buddies?"

Severus chuckled, a sound Sirius had never heard before. "First off call me a fuck buddy again and I'll hex you into next week. Secondly, what do _you_ want?"

"I-I think I'd like to try this." He said rounding the table, his body close to the Slytherin's, he wrapped his arms around the other man, and kissed him sweetly, earning an instant response from Severus.

End Flashback.

Remus starred at Sirius bemused. When he finally found his voice he asked. "And how long have you two been together?"

"About five months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Remus, I was afraid of how you would react, what with old rivalry."

"I never really had a problem with Severus, and as long as your happy Sirius."

Sirius smiled warmly. "Thank you Remus." Then, remembering why he'd gone off on the tangent became solemn again. "I just wish I knew where he was."

"I'm sure he's fine Sirius. Severus isn't an idiot, he knows what he's doing." Sirius nodded numbly starring out the window into the dark rainy night. Suddenly the door burst open, the rusty serpentine doorknob making a hole in the old wall upon impact. Sirius and Remus stood, wands drawn. Someone limped in through the door way, supporting himself on the frame. His torn robes were whipping around him, black hair hid his face. He looked up catching Sirius' eye, black to grey, and then he collapsed in a heap of water, blood, and clothing.

----

Uh oh cliff hanger! Not really cause you know who it is, you just don't know what happened to him. I think DUN DUN DUNs are in order here.


	3. Dizzying Sensations

"Severus!" Sirius screamed, rushing over to his fallen lover. Remus followed kneeling beside his best friend, and their supposed arch rival. Sirius gently moved strands of hair from Severus' face. He was almost in hysterics. Remus was one to always believe getting hysterical will get you no where, but now was not the time to inform Sirius of that logic.

"Sirius he's just unconscious, let's move him to someplace more comfortable." Sirius nodded, his eyes never leaving Severus. Remus went to grab Severus' hands to help Sirius carry him, flashes of carrying a drunk James Potter back to their Gryffindor dorm went through his mind, but he shook them out, now was not the time for nostalgia. He grabbed Severus' wrists, but Sirius held up his hand, signaling silently for him to stop.

"I'll carry him Remus." Sirius lifted his lover's lithe form into his arms, making his way to the couch in the sitting room. Remus left him to tend to Severus in peace. He unbuttoned his over coat, and tossed it aside. He undid the next layers until he was at bare skin. There were deep slashes all along his arms, and chest, still slightly bleeding, as if they had been stitched carelessly, and then ripped open again. He tended to the ones on Severus' arm first. Stitching them back up to the best of his abilities, and then bandaging them. Next he moved onto the chest. The slashes were less deep here, it seems that Severus' many layers of clothing had saved him from some nasty wounds. He didn't need to stitch them, so he lifted Severus gently and wrapped the bandage around his chest and back, feeling whip wounds there. He sighed heavily, and tended to those as well. When he was finished, he gave Severus some dittany, to help his wounds heal faster, and prevent scarring. Sirius pulled up a chair next to the couch, taking Severus' hand into his own. All there was to do now was wait for Severus to awaken.

Sirius closed his eyes, letting sleep finally take him.

Flashback

Severus and Sirius were lying in bed, Severus was moving a long pale finger up Sirius' chest gently, making circles and little shapes. "Severus," Sirius whispered gently, "what are you planning on doing after the war?"

"You mean if I survive?"

"I mean when you survive." Severus chuckled at his optimism.

"I want to get a house, some where scenic, like near the ocean. I need to get out of my old parents house."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know how that feels."

Severus laughed, then became quite somber. "If-when we survive this war, would you…would you like to live with me?"

Sirius' eyes became wide, he'd lost the ability to speak, and Severus was worried he'd asked to soon. He was about to add 'you don't have to' when Sirius squee'd "Yes," kissing Severus feverishly.

End Flashback.

Sirius was awoken from his pleasant dream by someone's gentle stoking thumb on his palm. His eyes shot open and Severus smiled at him. "Good morning sleepy head."

Sirius jumped from the chair hugging Severus tightly, causing Severus to gasp, his wounds had not fully healed yet. Sheepishly Sirius released him, and sat back down in his chair. Severus leaned over and kissed Sirius passionately, putting a weeks worth apart into that kiss. When they broke away there were tears in Sirius' eyes as there had been when Severus left.

Severus rubbed his thumb under Sirius' eyes wiping the tears away before they fell. "Severus what happened, I've been so worried!"

"I'm sorry you were worried Sirius, I'm not sure what went wrong. I had gotten word the Dark Lord wished to see me privately, I assumed this meant he was going to tell me the information we needed, but when I arrived at the room there were the other Death Eaters, their black robes on, and their masks up." Sirius' eyes widened, "I knew I was in deep shit then. Bellatrix stunned me from behind, and when I awoke I was hanging upside down facing the Dark Lord. He said he was going to make an example out of me. I was put under the cruciatus curse, and my own spell, that I had taught to Bellatrix, and the Dark Lord, was used against me: Sectrumsempra.

Sirius became enraged. "I'll kill her!" He stood up, but a gentle hand pulled him back down to his chair.

"There's nothing you can do now, and it's needless to say that I've lost the Dark Lord's trust. I'm not even sure how I got out of their alive, but I can't return to Hogwarts. I'm in hiding, like you, with a bounty on my head as well."

"You're safe here. I'm not letting anything happen to you." He kissed Severus feverishly, not noticing Remus walk in from the kitchen.

"I know I've said this a million time to you over the years mate, but get a room." Sirius broke away chuckling, and Severus looked nervously from Remus to Sirius, wanting an explanation. "He knows Severus. I was so worried about you that I exploded, and told our whole _romantic_ tale."

"And you're okay with this Lupin?" Severus asked skeptically.

Remus nodded. "This is the happiest I've seen Sirius in years, and the happiest I've ever seen you, so of course I'm okay with it." Sirius beamed up and him, and Severus inclined a smile, the first Remus had ever seen.

"Thank you, and we would appreciate it if you not tell anyone else, although I don't suppose it'll matter much if you do now."

Remus gave him a worried look. "What do you mean, what happened?"

"The Dark Lord somehow discovered I am a traitor." Remus gasped, "I can't even return to Hogwarts, I'm on the run, so to speak."

"Does Albus know yet?"

"No."

"Then we must inform him at once." Severus rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, something Draco said came back to him, something along the lines of 'thank you captain obvious.' Now he understood what Draco had meant.

They made their way to Sirius floo fireplace in the kitchen, Sirius helping Severus. Remus stepped in first. "Hogwarts," he said clearly, and he was gone in a mass of green flames. Sirius helped Severus into the fireplace, Severus grabbed his waist, in a tight hug, steadying himself. "Hogwarts," they said in unison. Severus always hated floo travel, but he supposed it was a necessary evil. When the dizzying sensation all around him ceased they were starring at Dumbledore's magnificent office. Remus standing by Dumbledore's desk, a grave expression on both of their faces.

"Severus, Sirius, so nice to see you've gotten past that childhood rivalry." Albus said as Sirius helped Severus to a chair. Sirius nodded, he'd tell Albus the news later, right now there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Severus told Dumbledore the whole gruesome tale. When he was finished Albus heaved a heavy sigh. "I was afraid this might happen. Thank Merlin you're safe and sound Severus, and I quite agree it would be to dangerous for you to return to Hogwarts this year." Severus nodded numbly, and Sirius placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

This did not go amiss by Albus, but he'd address it at a later time. "Therefore," he continued, "I feel it the only safe residence for you is Grimwald's Place. I'm sorry to put you boys in such a tight squeeze, but I'm sure Sirius has a spare bedroom." A nod from Sirius, "Excellent, I'll be checking back with you in a few days time." Sirius helped Severus to stand, they walked to the fireplace, and were just about to step in, "Oh and Sirius, Harry'll be joining you for the Holiday break." Sirius smiled and stepped into the fireplace with Severus, "Good day gentlemen."

----------

Yay Chapter three! Dumbledore knows! Next to know is Harry I promise, then we'll figure out how Sevvy-Poo made it out alive...


	4. The Noble Snogging The Slimy

"What are you doing Severus?" Sirius asked watching his lover from the doorway.

"Getting my room ready, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sirius chuckled. "Is there something funny about my preparation?" Severus said icily.

"No Severus, it's just, as usual, your preparation is unnecessary." The double meaning hung in the air, "You'll be staying in my room." He said entering the room, and hugging Severus from behind.

"Oh my, sleeping in the infamous Sirius Black's bed for more then a single night at a time; forgive my swooning." Sirius ignored the sarcasm.

"It'll be good, this way Harry will have a room," Sirius thought aloud.

Severus wriggled out of the embrace, mock hurt on his face. "Here I thought you wanted me in your room for other reasons, now I see it was just convenient."

Sirius smirked, "If you accompany me to my room now, I'll show you the main reason." He said huskily pulling Severus from the room.

----

"See you at school in a few weeks mate." Ron Weasley said shaking Harry's hand.

Hermione Granger hugged him quickly. "Do be careful, Harry."

"Guys, it'll be ok I'm going to stay with Sirius for the Holiday, there's no safer place on Earth, except Hogwarts." He nodded to the again, entering the fireplace.

Dumbledore smiled at him, "Happy Christmas Harry." He said as Harry disappeared in green flames.

He was squeezed from all around, and just before he thought he might pass out from vertigo he was starring into Sirius' kitchen, facing a horrible, and strange sight. Sirius Black, his godfather, noble Gryffindor and proud member of the Order of Phoenix, was kissing, no snogging, Severus Snape, a slimly Slytherin, cruel potions master, and ex-Death Eater.

He must have made a disparaging noise, for they stopped and looked at him, Severus stifling a chuckle. "Hello Potter," he said silkily. "Might want to close your mouth Potter, bats will soon nest there." Harry snapped his jaw shut, his face was a blotchy red; from embarrassment or anger Sirius could not tell.

Finally he spoke, "Sirius, what are you doing?" He saw Snape's smirk more prominently now, and Sirius let out a nervous chuckle. "Well?" He asked angrily.

"Well Harry, I should think it obvious, Severus and I have been seeing each other."

"But…but, you _hate_ him." Severus' eyes narrowed. _Leave it to Potter to see the truth in front of him and contradict it, _Severus thought.

"No I don't, and he doesn't hate me, we've gotten over the past, and we'd like your support. You weren't supposed to find out this way, I expect it something of a shock." Severus rolled his eyes, were Gryffindors always this blatantly obvious?

"You think!" Harry yelled dropping his bags on the ground. _Here come the dramatics_, Severus thought. "Sirius, I'm alright with you being gay, but why not someone nice, someone better for you." Sirius and Severus became incensed at the same moment, both standing up.

"Be quiet about things you don't understand Potter." Severus hissed.

"Now Harry, you don't even know Severus, he's a good man." Harry scoffed.

"He's been an arse to me since he first met me,"

"Such language Potter."

Sirius ignored Severus' side comment, looking Harry straight in the eyes. "Because of past prejudice towards your father. You're more like your mother than your father Harry, no matter how much you may look like him. You've got her kind heart, which was kinder then most people. Can you please find it in that kind heart to accept us; and Severus," Sirius turned to his lover now. "Please try to be nicer to Harry, as I have said before he is not James." The both nodded stiffly. "Good, now Harry your room is upstairs to the right, do you need any help?"

"No, I can do it on my own." He said gruffly, leaving the room.

"What a heart warming speech and may I be the first to say, that went well." Severus said sarcastically.

"Actually he took it a lot better then I expected." Severus rolled his eyes once more, and Sirius chuckled, kissing him lightly.

---

Remus arrived shortly after Harry. Harry rushed down the stairs. "Remus, have you heard, have you seen?" Harry asked boisterously.

Sirius and Severus came out of the kitchen, to join Remus and Harry in the front hall. "Hello Remus," Sirius said cheerfully, "long time no see."

"Sirius it was a week ago I saw you. Severus are you feeling better?"

"Yes Lupin, thank you."

Harry watched this exchange baffled. Sirius and Remus had been friends forever, so their cheerful greeting was no surprise to Harry, but Snape, he was actually being kind towards Remus, even _thanked_ him. _Maybe I have been wrong about Snape, _Harry thought to himself.

"I take it Harry knows now?" Remus asked waving a hand in front of Harry's face, _hmm, off in his own little world again, let's hope it's a better one then the one he lives in now,_ Remus thought to himself.

"Yes, it was quite the show, to bad you missed it." Severus smirked, Sirius bumped him playfully with his shoulder.

"You don't mean he caught you dur-''

"Merlin no Lupin, we were at the table, kissing, and he flooed in." Remus let out a breath. "Potter, if you keep hanging your mouth open like that those bats are going to become permanent residents." Harry snapped back out of his thoughts.

"Remus how long are you staying?"

"'till Christmas I suppose."

"You can share Harry's room if you want, we'll make up an extra bed."

"That'll be fine" They proceeded up to Harry's room.

---

"You wished to see me my Lord?" Severus asked entering the small dungeon room. He walked up to his Lord, and kissed the hem of his robes, not noticing the circle close around him until he stood. He looked around, the other Death Eaters were there, but something was off, their masks were up. Severus felt his stomach plummet.

He saw Voldemort nod, and then he heard I high pitched _stupefy_. He fell at the Dark Lord's feet with a sickening thud, granting an instant concussion, and broken nose. Then suddenly, he was awake, but hanging upside down, blood trickling from his head, turning his hair a sickening sticky crimson, creating a little puddle on the floor.

"Severus Tobias Snape, the traitor." Voldemort hissed, his snake coiling around him maddeningly. He heard Bellatrix let out a raucous laugh. "You will be made an example of." He twirled his wand in his fingers, as if contemplating how to go about this task. Bellatrix was called to his side. "Bella dear, what do you suggest we do with this filthy traitor?" Bellatrix beamed, and submitted him to the cruciatus curse. Severus fought back his screams. He would not scream for the Dark Lord.

He felt hot pain through his torso, and looked up to see a large gash through his chest and stomach. There was more of them all along his arms, Bellatrix was using his own spell on him. The pain was almost more then he could bare, he must have passed out, for there was no more pain; all he could see was Sirius' watery smile, telling him he'd be ok, he'd make it through this. He opened his eyes, the ones he starred into were grey like Sirius' but these were different, he knew these eyes well, these were the eyes of a traitor. He caught the sight of blond hair apparating before either of them could say anything.

"No, wait!" He held out his hand but he grabbed nothing but air. "You can't go back to them! They'll kill you!" He felt a hand on his shoulder, and awoke with a start.

"Severus, Severus, please wake up." Severus' eyes were wild, he looked at Sirius, and tried to control his breathing. "Severus it was just a nightmare, you're safe."

Severus clutched at Sirius holding him so tight it hurt. He was shaking, and if Sirius didn't know him any better he'd swear he was crying.

The door creaked open, and Remus stuck his head in. "Sirius is everything alright, I heard screaming." He saw the state of Severus and completely entered the room, followed by Harry. "What happened?"

"It was a nightmare. He'll be fine, you two go back to sleep." They both nodded, and left the room closing the door softly behind them.

"Sirius, Sirius."

"Shhh, I'm right here, do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about."

Severus thought for a moment before answering. "I just saw what happened to me, again, living through it once enough. I have some dreamless sleeping draught in the dresser, I'll grab that." He walked up to the dresser, and pulled out a vile, drank its contents then went back to the bed. Snuggling up to Sirius. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus."

----------

Another chapter down, and may I say this one took longer to write then I expected it to. I had the idea, but getting it on paper was proving difficult, I'm still not fully satisfied, but I've already started on the next chapter so..... Anyway poor Sev and his nightmares, poor Harry he was deffinatly blindsided by this whole thing. Remus is still cute, he always will be. And i wonder who that mysterious blond person could be, give you three guesses who. Next chapter should be up shortly, and to those reviewers of The Adventures of Snuffles and Sevvy-Poo, no I havnt forgotten that story it's Joceline's turn to write a chapter, and she is having a hard time coming up with ideas....sooo.....PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Traitorous Blond

He ran as fast as his legs would allow. The stitch in his chest seemed to run all the way down to his toes, and it was now unraveling itself. He had to make sure his hood stayed over his head; otherwise he'd be spotted for sure. He turned the corner sharply, and looked behind him to see if his stalkers had caught up to him. He turned just in time to see a brick wall; he smashed into it, and fell to the ground. He picked himself up, and rubbed his head, _ugh that's going to leave an ugly mark, _he thought pulling his hood over his head again. He touched his hands to the wall, the entrance to Diagon Ally, he knew he couldn't go in there, "his" side, as well as the other side was looking for him, and neither would be lenient. Trapped between two worlds, with no place to go. _Maybe I should try to speak with Dumbledore,_ he thought, _maybe he'll believe my story, and help me._ He apparated straight away.

He walked the long walk from the apparation barrier to the gate of the school. It was locked. He sighed heavily, and walked the grounds, finding a covered hill, that couldn't be seen from the castle. He decided to rest there for the night, or at least make an attempt at rest. He transfigured a sleeping bag from a broken twig he found on the ground, and tucked in for the night.

He opened his eyes, he was moving, clouds and trees overhead passing him as soon as they came into his line of vision, and in his sleepy state of mind he thought he was still dreaming, then he turned to his right and a giant beard tickled his nose, he let out a sleepy, "huh?"

"Awake are ya? Boy yer a heavy sleeper Malfoy." Hagrid's voice boomed in his ear.

"Where are you taking me? I must speak to Dumbledore!" He all but screeched, thrashing around in the giant's arms.

"Calm yerself down Malfoy, I'm takin' you to see th' Headmaster now." Draco stopped thrashing, and glowered up at Hagrid.

"I'm quite capable of walking," he said in a huff, "put me down." Hagrid set the young man down hesitantly, and Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to run off, I already said I need to see Dumbledore." They walked silently up to the castle, and up to the seventh floor. Hagrid whispered the password to the gargoyle which allowed them both to pass. When they ascended the spiral stairwell Hagrid knocked on the stately looking door. They heard a soft "enter" from the other side.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I found Malfoy here asleep on the grounds."

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy what a pleasant surprise. I must admit you were the last person I would expect to see back on the grounds of Hogwarts, and sleeping no less." He smiled warmly, his blue eyes twinkling like mad.

"Yeah, well, I ran away." Draco looked down at his feet shuffling them, his voice barely a whisper for his defense.

"I see, and why is that?" Dumbledore smiled still, though the subject was serious.

"I don't want to be like my father. I've realized now following in his footsteps is a path to destruction; it's not a path I intend to take."

"I am very pleased to hear you say this Draco. I assume you will be needing a safe place to hide away from the Death Eaters, but I am curious, how did you escape?"

"Well you see Professor, I was there when Sev-er- Professor Snape was attacked. I did the only thing I could. While Voldemort was distracted with Aunt Bellatrix, I stupefied the Death Eaters closest to Professor Snape, and I grabbed him as best I could, and apparated out of there. I let him go on his own when he awoke. I figured he had a safe house, or something; now that I think back on it, that probably wasn't wise, but I was frightened, and out of options." Dumbledore nodded reassuringly.

"You were very brave Draco, I commend you for it. Now if you'll accompany me to the fireplace we can go to the 'safe house.'" Draco followed Albus into the fireplace, and they flooed to Grimwald's place together.

-----

"Sirius, Sirius, knock it off, we need to get downstairs, we're expecting Albus sometime soon." Severus wriggled out from under Sirius, and hastily put his robes back on. Sirius, however, took a bit more time, strutting about the room "looking" for his clothes. Severus gave up on making him rush, in a huff he left the bedroom to go downstairs and wait for Albus. Sirius was down five minutes later, and thankfully for him Albus had yet to arrive.

"It's about bloody time Sirius," Severus said darkly as Sirius entered the room.

"Sorry love, looking this good takes a bit of time."

Severus rolled his eyes. He looked over the things they were to be discussing with Dumbledore, a strand of hair got in his way, and he pushed it behind his ear, only for it to fall back again a few moments later. He sighed heavily, "Sirius do you have a hair tie I could borrow?" Sirius contemplated for a moment then nodded, he left the room, and returned a few seconds later with a black hair ribbon.

"Here you are love, need any help?" He handed the ribbon to Severus, who immediately started to pull his hair back into a low pony tail.

"No, I'm quite capable of pulling my own hair back, thank you." He managed to tuck the last strands in before tying the bow.

"I like when you pull your hair back, I can actually see all of your face that way," Sirius mused, running his hand down Severus' cheek.

"I pity you then." Severus said returning his attention to his work, as Albus flooed in, and next to him was a surprising guest. "Draco?" Severus said incredulously.

"Severus?" Draco asked in the same tone.

"Albus, what's he doing here? A Malfoy, honestly?"

Albus nodded at Sirius. "Maybe we best let Draco explain, Draco?" Dumbledore prompted the young lad. He told his story, Severus remembering some of the details all too clearly. Sirius sat there, his chair on its back legs, arms folded tightly across his chest, in a very Snape-like fashion. When he was through he was so shaken again he had to sit down. Severus looked at him from across the table.

"Draco, thank you, I would not be alive today were it not for you." Draco smiled at him, and Severus looked to Sirius, who gave a grumbled thanks which surprised both Dumbledore, and Draco.

"Umm, Severus, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Draco, what is it?"

"Why do you have a hickey?" Severus' hand snapped up to his neck, and he blushed slightly. Sirius smirked unintelligibly.

"Well, um…you see." Severus stumbled. _I sound like a fool, I _never_ trip over my own words. God damn it Sirius stop smirking!_ Severus thought.

"What's he doing here?" A voice came from the doorway. _Oh thank heavens I'm safe from having to explain this to my godson. _Harry Potter stepped into the room, scanning the scene. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to Professor Dumbledore across from Severus and Sirius.

"Harry," Dumbledore said motioning to the seat next to him. Harry took it, glaring to some extent in Malfoy's direction.

"Malfoy," he said tartly.

"Potter," Draco replied in turn.

"Now, now boys, you are both on the same side now, so I want nothing but civility between you." Severus rolled his eyes; this was almost exactly what he said to Sirius and himself last year. He wondered if he doled out speeches such as this often.

They grudgingly agreed, and Harry said childishly, "He's not staying in my room."

"As much as I would agree sticking Draco in with Potter would have disastrous outcomes we have nowhere else to put him at the moment. I'm sorry Draco you will have to bunk with Potter." Harry openly objected, but Draco silently nodded. "We'll show you to your room, if there is no other business we need to discuss?"

"No Severus there is not, floo me if you have any trouble. Good day to you all." And with that Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts. They silently walked up the stairwell, their combined girth making it creek and moan with each step. They arrived at Harry's room, which had been his alone since Remus left two day prior. Harry immediately sat down on his bed, making sure Draco could not try to claim it for his own. Severus rolled his eyes at how childish Potter could truly be. Once Draco was settled--he didn't have any belongings with him, so all he could do was mutter "nice room," and sit down on the bed next to Harry's-- Severus and Sirius left the room.

"I hope they don't tear each other apart," Sirius commented once back in their constantly silenced room.

"They won't, Draco is far too tired to do anything, and if Potter knows what's good for him he won't try to drag a fight out of Draco," Severus threatened sitting on the bed.

"Gryffindors don't start fights, they finish them," Sirius said, sitting next to his lover.

"I beg to differ on that note," his stomach growled slightly.

"We skipped breakfast this morning. Kreacher will make us something," Sirius declared getting up, and opening the door. Severus nodded, and the two headed down to brunch.

* * *

Alright, I'm thinking this is close to the end, probably one more chapter, perhaps not even that. I got broed with this story but decided to post the rest of what I did. I'm sorry for this but we all really know what happens anyway, it's in Adventures of Snuffles and Sevvy-Poo...really I am sorry, but all my attention is focused on Merlin Help Me and it's Prequel. Lots of love to you all.


End file.
